


Short Stories from Writing Prompts

by Awkward_Tadpole



Category: Short Stories - Saki
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23232040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Tadpole/pseuds/Awkward_Tadpole
Summary: Writing Prompts Day 1:Write a nonsense poem/story in 5 minutes without stopping.I'll try my best to make them all different or about different things. I have about a hour and a half before I leave work.I've done my best at re-reading them before posting them all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently at work, waiting for the time to come so I can run around collecting checks from our customers. I thought I would try to do this on Friday's since this is my longest and most boring day at the office. I usually work from home, but so busy with housework. Plus, it seems like we all need a little creative work to get our minds off the frenzy currently going on in our country. (Covid-19)

STORY 1:  
In a world where we are fighting about toilet paper and worried about coming into contact with this world-wide virus, there is only one man who can save us all; Captain Trump.  
He is the wealthiest man on the planet, currently working on getting all folks who are quarantined at home with their kids and spouses, a few thousand dollars. This is to help us out since the world is not working. Or not working properly.  
Some hate Captain Trump, thinking he's worthless, but none the less still want the money. They are some of those who don't want to get off their lazy asses and actually make a living like everyone else out there. They are looking to destroy him as he works on making our country great again.  
As for the rest of us, we absolutely adore him. We look to him for answers with the problems in the world. We couldn't have asked for a better Captain!  
Honestly speaking, he is my personal hero.  
I'm looking forward to going back outside since we are all quarantined. What a weird place in the world right now, who would've honestly seen this mass hysteria coming from?

STORY 2:  
Imagine being best friends with a superhero. What would be some questions for them from you? Would you ask them to take you on a flight or ask them not to read your mind?  
I would probably be the one to be, like, "hey, will you open this pickle jar for me?"  
I would test their strength by having them knock over trees with their breath or cutting wood for fun, because I don't have a fire place, but I want them to do it with their bare hands. (Imagine Chris Evans as Captain America in Age of Ultron)  
Can you imagine going on a beach vacation with them? OMG I would not want to do anything if they were to take off their shirts and run around wearing swim trunks and flip flops.  
I think everyone needs a vacation from time to time, don't you? Superheros included.  
I would want to hear every story, like Grandpa used to do about war. (most of them were just him and his buddies being silly anyway)  
I would ask them what was the scariest thing they'd ever seen or the most dangerous.  
I would probably see how much they could drink, being a Wisconsinite and all. I gotta make sure they can handle their liquor. 

STORY 3:  
Falling out of love can be hard  
But quitting smoking is the hardest love of all  
All those stressful times when you can't light one up  
Or after eating  
Or after sex  
When you just have that craving with your morning coffee  
Or a beer or cocktail at your favorite bar  
The smell of it alone can drive you nuts  
makes all that craving come back  
after all the hard work of actually quitting  
running to the store after a very stressful day  
Throwing your money on the counter like an extreme crazy  
GIVE ME A PACK!!  
All the vape pens and vape machines  
nothing quite equals to it  
the smoke in your lungs  
and he ash at the feet  
making everyone run for their lives  
and coughing  
and hacking  
and not being able to breath  
some of it doesn't seem worth it  
we should all be healthy  
but the hardest thing to do is to quit  
it's an addiction to the highest point  
a legal addiction at that  
Companies can change the legal age if they wish  
But it's not going to stop the true  
smokers.


	2. 10 Random Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choosing 10 random words from a dictionary, write an opening paragraph for a story using all chosen words.   
> I chose to do a short story using some random words.  
> All my chosen words can be found at the end of the chapter with their definitions.

It was all supposed to be a plisky, a pretty easy one for Loki to produce being the God of Mischief. He knew Y/N had become twitterpated over both Thor and Bucky. Neither of them the type to pull off such a ineffable and evil plan. That was until Bucky broke a window in the Stark tower after fighting with Sam. Loki promised not to tattle if Bucky were to help him in his plan. Bucky, now stricken with black mail, too afraid of what Stark may say or do, decided to not ask any questions and go along with Loki. 

Bucky was frusty when it came to dating. He thought dinner and a walk around the block, or to share a kiss at the end of the night was still modern day. Loki had other plans. He wanted to get the lotus-eater out of her comfort zone and get straight into the dirty. The two compromised. Bucky mustered up the courage to ask Y/N on a date. She of course agreed, eager to go out with him. Bucky lionized her by taking her out to her favorite restaurant, opening doors and pulling out chairs; the true Bucky. They shared stories, laughter, drinks, and dessert. They left nothing but orts on their plates before Bucky paid the meal. He took her back to Stark tower for another drink and such other things she was not expecting. 

Bucky had left to use the bathroom, but when he returned, he was dressed differently. He sat beside Y/N in his sweatpants, caressing Y/N's cheek with the back of his fingers. When Y/N turned to tell him that it was time for her to go, Bucky pulled her in for a rough kiss. Shocked at first, Y/N wanted to pull away, but melted when she felt his hand reach around her back to pull her closer. He pulled her into his lap when he felt Y/N kiss him back. Y/N was godsmacked as Bucky easily picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he drunkenly carried her from the couch to his bedroom. 

Bucky set her on the edge of the bed, not wanted to take his lips away from Y/N's. He worked his adroit fingers and mouth to get her shirt and bra off. Placing a knee between her legs, he scooted her up the bed. He then started to push her skirt up, exposing every inch of her legs. Y/N tried to shy away from him, the collywobbles almost made her sick. He quickly made his way between her thighs, his tongue razzing the skin closest to her panties. The door suddenly flew open, Bucky still in his white dress shirt and slacks looked upset and concerned at the same time. Y/N tried to cover her breasts with her hands, fairly embarrassed and now confused. She turned to the Bucky who sat back from between her legs, wiggling away from him when he showed his trueself; Loki. Horrified, she jumped out of the bed, sliding past the real Bucky who stood in the doorway, and ran to her room. Y/N locked herself in and wouldn't come out for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plisky - a mischievous trick; practical joke; prank.
> 
> Twitterpated - excited or overcome by romantic feelings; smitten.
> 
> Ineffable - utterly indescribable; too sacred to speak of.
> 
> Frusty - Old-fashioned; out of date.
> 
> Lotus-eater - a person who leads a life of dreamy indolent ease; day-dreamer.
> 
> Lionize - to treat (a person) as a celebrity.
> 
> Ort - a scrap or morsel of food left at a meal.
> 
> Gobsmacked - utterly astonished; astounded.
> 
> Collywobbles - butterflies in the stomach
> 
> Razz - to deride; make fun of; tease.


	3. "The End"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write a [short] story called "The End" that isn't about death, break ups, or the apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really thought this one was going to be hard. Until I realized that it would fit perfectly into a story I've been writing in my head. I have no chapters actually typed out what-so-ever; this will be my first one.  
> Bucky Barnes  
> Sam Wilson  
> OFC-Cara Riley
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3d/dc/db/3ddcdb38e314368a1087dd9936ccc2d7.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/04/3e/f7/043ef7d233169f29df72271c0301dfb3.jpg

The morning of the wedding, Cara woke up to a late night text that she never heard go off. It was Sam, of course, canceling on her. The mission he was on was running longer than he thought it would be and to tell the groom that he was sorry. He also said he would make it up to her later. She huffed a loud sigh as she rose out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom. She should've known better when she asked him to go with her, but he was so excited to hear of the news. It wasn't the first time Sam has had to cancel plans. After joining the Avengers, it was hard to get any time with him.

Although he had been coming to her house more recently. If it weren't for the fact they needed to stash Bucky away for a little while, she would barely see him at all. She regretted all the arguments they'd been having as well. She then thought about Bucky as she sat on the toilet to take care of her morning business. The way he made her forget about the world, he made her forget he was part of the Avengers, that he could actually have a life outside of the military and government. She had pushed her feelings down when Sam brought it to her attention that her and Bucky would never work out. She didn't want him to be, but he was right.

She handled her business and flushed the toilet, hoping it would take her disappointment with the trash. When it didn't fade from her, she turned on some music and jumped in the shower. That only left her with more alone time and more time to think. She sunk into her own world as she leaned against the shower wall and cried. 

Cara started to turn into a prune as she washed her body and hair. It wasn't supposed to be a sad day; it was a wedding day. She turned off the water, slowly exiting the shower. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam, Bucky, Steve, and the rest of the group had finally ended their mission. They had made it back to the Quinjet, information in Natasha's hand, and a criminal in shackles. They strapped the criminal in a seat, belting him in as Natasha and Clint headed to the pilot seats up front. "Great job, everyone!" Stark said as he stood in the bay area. "Quick and easy!" He laughed and then looked at his watch. "I have a make up dinner with Pepper. If I leave now, I'll make it on time." He exited the aircraft and took off in his suit.

Steve looked at his pocket watch, the picture of Peggy made him smile. "Better grab a seat. It's going to be a long ride back."

Everyone grabbed a seat as the Quinjet took off. "Speaking of dates," Bucky said as he elbowed Sam in the side. 

"Knock it off, Barnes." Sam closed his eyes and hung his head. "I had to cancel on her."

"Tell me you didn't." Steve said from the other side of Sam. "I knew we were cutting it close, but we tried to get you out of there as quick as we could!"

"It's alright, Cap." Sam half smiled as he looked at his friend. "She's kind of used to it by now."

"Not to be nosy," Natasha called from up front. "But we do have to go past there if you want us to drop you off!"

This made Sam's eyes open. "How do you know where she is?" Natasha stayed quiet for a minute. "Widow!"

"I just got a million texts from her!"

"I haven't gotten one! Not even one to tell me how upset she is!"

"Do you want me to text her back?"

"No!" Sam looked at Bucky. "What do you want Barnes?"

Bucky shrugged and looked down at his phone in his hands. He barely knew how to turn the thing on much less send a text. 

Sam closed his eyes again. It had been a long week with barely any sleep. Both Bucky and Steve looked like they could go a few more days without sleep. Sam had been hard on Bucky since the day he's met him. I mean, come on, the first day Sam even knew the Winter Soldier was real, he'd been trying to kill him. Even in Bucharest and Leipzig, it was the same result; Bucky was not Bucky, but the Winter Solider. It wasn't after he saw how close Bucky had been to Cara that he started getting defensive, protective even over Cara. He opened his eyes and checked his phone. A text had just come through when his eyes were closed. It simply read 'I should've asked Bucky.' He glanced at Bucky, who was all this time trying to turn his phone on. Natasha was the one who turned it off for him, but he wasn't watching when she had done it to turn it back on. Sam was angry and wanted to smash Bucky's phone. At the same moment, an ease came over him. He had been extra hard on the guy because he was being protective over someone who had just spent the last couple of years alone. He remembered the sound of her sobs at the funeral where his best friend and wing man laid in the casket, while he held the sobbing woman in his arms. The same sounds she made when he learned that she told Bucky her feelings about their new-found relationship. As Sam felt he was being replaced by Bucky, he also realized that he could not keep Cara from love. 

Sam huffed. "Give it here." He held his hand open. Bucky hesitated to give him the phone, but did it anyway so he didn't have to struggle any longer. Sam quickly turned it on and handed it back.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sam released himself from his seat to stand. "You need to get that blood off, by the way." Bucky nodded as he continued to stare at his phone. No text messages, no phone calls, no voicemails. Sam made his way to the pilots, sending a confirmation text on the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Key West. The ceremony was held outside on a private beach, not far from the hotel most of the guests were staying at. Unlike Cara, the guests all took a short taxi ride to the ceremony, but the way she was feeling today, she wanted to walk down the beach, watching the ocean beat against the shore. It had been years since she last sat on the beach; honeymooning with Riley was the first time she had even seen the ocean. 

Coming up on where the ceremony was taking place, she had to walk back to the concrete ground with her invitation in hand to be accepted into the venue. Knowing no one there, she found a seat on the back row of white folding chairs. She felt her phone vibrate from inside her small clutch. Sam, again, but this time it brought a small smile to her face. "I'm running behind, but I'm on the way."

Suddenly the groom, Chance, was sitting beside her. "Hey Cara!"

"Hey Chance!" She smiled. 

"Where's Sam? Is he coming?"

"He said he is running a little behind, but he is on the way."

"He still in the Airforce?"

She paused, looking at him sideways, still smiling. "Yeah. He just got back from a mission."

"Good. I'm glad to hear he's still doing his thing!" He patted her on the shoulder. "I'm happy you could make it. Maybe Riley's here in spirit."

"I bet he is." She continued to smile till Chance left to greet other guests. He smile quickly faded, again thinking about her late husband. How could she forget that Chance also served with Sam and Riley? All the time before the wedding started, she saved the seat next to her. When the bride came down the aisle, an elderly couple had asked her if the seat was taken. There was no other place for them to sit together, so she gave up her seat for the two of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You didn't get that blood off you yet?" Sam asked as he came back to his seat.

"Just thought I would when we get back to the base." Bucky said, still trying to figure out his phone. 

"You need to get it off."

"I will when I get back."

"No, Barnes." Sam pulled a tissue out from his bag sitting on the floor. "Now."

"Wilson." Steve warned as he glanced between the two of them. Steve had tried to let them figure out their friendship without interfering. He had done it a couple of times in front of Cara, but just to keep her at a safe distance. He knew what kind of damage they could do and thought she had been through enough emotional trauma. 

"Cap, keep out this time." Sam warned back.

Bucky was now glaring at Sam for the way he had just talked to his best friend. "You want to tell me why it's bothering you so much that I have someone else's blood on me?"

Sam caved. "You're going to this wedding."

"Excuse me?" Both Bucky and Steve said.

"Barnes." Sam had a hard time swallowing his pride and protection. 

"She doesn't want to see me." Bucky replied.

"She does."

"No, Wilson!" Bucky was now angry as he slammed his phone on the floor of the aircraft, shattering the screen on it, and stood up. "She doesn't!" He yelled. 

Steve stood up before Bucky could do anything stupid, standing between them. "Take five, guys!"

"Shut up, Cap!" Sam yelled, pushing him out of the way. "She does too, Barnes!"

Bucky ground his jaw before he slowly spoke. "Sit the fuck down and shut up, Birdman. She made it very clear she doesn't want to get close to me again!"

Sam moved swiftly kicking Bucky's leg out from under him, forcing him to sit down in the seat. "You shut the fuck up and listen to me!" He grabbed Bucky's broken phone off the floor and tossed it at him. "She only said that stuff to you because I got in her head! This is my fault!" Bucky froze as he glared at Sam. "I told her you were a damn soldier who would never find it in that cold heart of yours to hold down a relationship outside of the military because you're a fucking jarhead! It made me angry as hell to see someone make her as happy as she was when she was with Riley. Mostly cause it's you and I can't stand you most of the time!" Sam's tone went from angry to wholehearted when he said, "But it was really nice to see her smile. Even if it were you who made her smile." His eyes were intense when he said, "I just don't want to see her hurt again."

Bucky sat in silence for a few moments. He really liked Cara and would never intentionally hurt her. "You don't have to worry about me hurting her anymore than you already have."

Sam put his hands up in surrender. "Deep down, I already knew that. That's why I'm replacing you with myself." He silently grabbed the pressed suit bag hanging from above his seat and dropped it in Bucky's lap. "Put it on, big man."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The reception was back at the hotel she were staying in, but it wouldn't start for another couple of hours since the pictures would have the perfect background of the sunset against the ocean. Cara took her time to get back to the hotel, mostly spending time sitting on the sand, enjoying it between her toes, or holding her dress up so the waves wouldn't soak more than her feet and legs. She took a couple of photos from her phone, sending the sunset both Sam and Bucky.

It was nearly dark when she walked into the venue of the reception at the hotel. She had missed the dinner, she hadn't minded that as much as Sam hadn't arrived yet. She found a seat with her name on it, Sam's on the place card next to hers. A waiter had come by with a glass of champagne, which she took graciously from him. In her mind, Sam was going to miss the whole event. How could he get her hopes up in a time like this? When he said he was running late, she thought he'd have been there by now. 

It had been a couple of hours since she had arrived. She was working on her lost counted glass of champagne, feeling the numbness in her cheeks. She knew she should stop, but it was the only thing keeping her there. That and the songs that made her want to get up and dance like a drunken idiot. The first hour, she had kept checking her phone for responses, yet neither of them had. Not even one since the wish you were here selfie she sent. The lack of response kept her drinking. 

The couples first dance was announced, followed by the married couple on the dance floor. She watched them until the next song came on, a small commotion caught her attention at the entrance. Women of all ages flocked to someone who had just arrived. Cara only got a couple of glances at him as all the women kept crowding around her. Short brown hair, white skin tone, and a black suit. That definitely wasn't Sam, but she couldn't pull herself away from watching the crowds reactions. Men, of whose dates kept running up to him were turning angry when they left them, then happy when the women looked disappointed as they returned to them. 

She watched as this lone wolf looked around, clearly searching for his date. When he locked his eyesight in her direction, she finally turned back to the table to grab her drink and look around at all the women standing, also watching this man. The whispers were growing louder as they all watched. Cara couldn't take it anymore as she closed her eyes to down the rest of her glass. "Excuse me," She heard from behind her, but surely they weren't talking to her. No one had except Chance and the older couple from earlier that afternoon. "May I have this dance," She turned slowly in her chair, drunkenly trying to figure out where she had heard his voice before. There was a hand extended next to her, palm up. "Doll?" 

Cara looked up at the face of the man she almost knew, shocked he were asking her. She had only ever seen him with long hair and a scruffy beard. "B-Bucky?" His hair was now short, a mild five o-clock shadow covering his jaw and upper lip, those piercing blue eyes, and a smile.

"Hey Doll." She jumped up, tears streaming from her eyes, she threw her limbs around his neck. "I take it you missed me." He responded as he held her tight against his body. He felt her tremble in his arms. "Hey," He said softly, pulling her from his chest, wiping her tears from her cheeks with his thumbs. "What's with the water works?" She shook her head, pressing herself against him once again. He slightly rocked them from side to side, placing a soft kiss on her head. 

She pulled away from him, unsure if it were really there. Again, he wiped her tears from her face. "What are you doing here?"

"Sam couldn't make it." He shrugged. "Couldn't leave you here, looking beautiful," He took her hand in his, spinning her around, the bottom of her dress flaring up. "All by yourself." He smiled.

"I've been texting you."

"Oh, um, about that." He reached in his pocket, pulling out his broken phone. She looked at it and back to him concerned. "Sam and I argued. It was either it or his face."

"As far as excuses go, that's believable." She giggled.

"That's the happy face I know." He kissed her forehead. "Do you want to dance?"

"I've had a lot to drink." She said, sheepishly. "I don't think I can hold myself up."

"It's okay, I can hold you up."

They danced hazily for one song, Bucky holding her close. Cara finally put her head on his shoulder when she was tired of all the guests staring. When the whispers got louder and more around, Bucky asked if she were ready to get out of there. Cara simply nodded and they exited the venue. "I need some air." Cara fanned herself with her hand.

Bucky nodded in agreement, making their way for the door. They walked silently to the beach, Bucky helping her slip off her heels for easy access in the sand. He held them in his left hand, Cara holding his right arm. They walked until the hotel beach chairs were stacked together in a couple of rows. He took half the stack, placing it on the sand, and lifted Cara up to sit so she was as tall as he were standing. "You look beautiful." He complimented, shyly smiling. 

"Bucky," Cara said, taking his hand in her lap. "I'm really sorry."

"For what, Doll?"

"For what I said. I wanted to see you, I wanted to keep you around."

He spoke softly, cutting her off. "Hey, hey." He placed his hand on her cheek, lifting her face for him to look at. "It's not your fault. Sam explained a lot of what happened."

"He did?"

"No tears, Doll." He thumbed a few away. "He did. We had a twelve hour flight to share to get here. I know he feels bad."

"Not as bad as I had to when I told you those things."

"Hey, Doll," He kissed her cheek. "I know Sam doesn't want me to hurt you and I promised him I wouldn't. I know you're worried about Sam and Steve showing up to tell you I didn't make it through a mission, but I'm indestructible." He chuckled. "Trust me."

"You're going to continue to come around?"

"Only as long as you allow me to."

"That would make me very happy."

"That's what I want to live for."

Cara took his face into her hands and kissed his lips. He returned the kiss while he put his arms around her. Bucky pulled her into his chest, sliding her down to her feet until they touched the sand. She stood on her tippy toes to continue the kiss.


	4. Just a Little Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writers block and a few minutes to kill. Just came to me.

Bucky.

A sweet guy most times. Until someone sets you up to train with him. 

I want nothing more than this training day to be over. 

Laying on my back inside the boxing ring, he stands over me. My ears are ringing after taking such a hefty blow. I can no longer hear anything he's saying as he starts to blur before me. 

Slowly, I sit up. My hands balance my spinning world as I crawl to my knees on the mat. I feel nauseous, my light breakfast and coffee stirring in my belly. I try to stand, but my knees give out and I crash back to the mat.

He must know I've had enough because he's now at my side, one hand on my back. He's checking over me, as if I'm a casualty of war. He suddenly scoops me in his arms, rushing me out of the room. 

For a few moments, my world blackens. I feel him setting me down, hard and cold material touches my bare skin. When I open my eyes, Stark and Banner are looking down upon me. I see Stark smile before my eyes shut again.

I stir under the blankets within a sore body. My muscles ache along with this headache. "Hey, Doll," I hear Bucky's voice followed by a light touch on the arm. "I'm so sorry."

"What?" I ask, eyes too tired and swollen to open. 

"I'm sorry I hit you that hard."

"We were sparing, Bucky. Shit happens."

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I went up against the Winter Soldier." I huffed a laugh. He just huffs. 

"I'm serious, Y/N, I'm really sorry."

"Bucky," I reach for him, but he moves his hand away. "Please, chill out and give me your hand!" I don't feel any movement for a few moments. "Bucky." I soon feel his hand holding onto mine. "It's okay and I'm going to be fine. I am severely sore."

"What can I do to help?" 

"I think you've done enough." Stark. He sounds pissed. 

I feel Bucky start to retract his hand, but I put my grip on it; the best I can anyway. "It's okay, Tony."

"It is NOT okay! He was supposed to go easy on you. If I had known he was going to lose it with you, I would have asked Rogers."

"He was easy. I guess I picked with him too much. That's my fault, not his!"

"He should've known better."

"We could all say the same at some points in our lives, Tony. That's an unfair statement."

"Well,"

"Tony, he's trying to make up for his mistakes. Now, just let it be."

"It may had been a mistake, but how can you be so open for him to make up for it when he's the one who has done the damage?"

"How can you be so cold to not give a second chance?"

There was no response, just footsteps fading away.

"You didn't have to do that." Bucky said, his hand heavy on mine. 

"Do what?" I asked, turning my head towards his direction.

"Stick up for me."

I sighed. This man was always shocking me with his personality and feelings. "Bucky," Both I and one other person said in unison. Steve. He'd been in there the whole time?

"Buck, you're right. She didn't have to, but she did." 

"You know how Stark feels about me being here to begin with."

"We all know."

"You doing that puts a red mark on your back."

"Red is the least of my worries right now. You deserve a place here, too. It's a damn shame Stark can't see that."

"Stark, hopefully, will come around one day and see it too. As for you, Y/N, you did good. I wasn't expecting all of that to come out of you." Steve said, I just smiled. "The way you talked to Stark was pretty brave."

"He's my friend. You all are." I squeezed Bucky's hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haylie Ryan is an up-coming pop singer, who has her first appearance on the Graham Norton show. Little did she know that her celebrity crush would be a guest along with some of his cast mates....

It was very rare for Haylie to be running behind, but it happened this night. The outfit she wanted to wear tonight was still in her bag, which hadn't made it to the airport quite yet. Isla, Haylie's manager and best friend, paced with the phone attached to her ear, complaining about the situation. 

"What's the verdict?" Haylie asked when Isla made her way to the curb.

"The earliest the bags will arrive is 2 days from now." Isla smiled to keep from crying.

"I have the Norton show tonight. What are we going to do?"

"We are going to check in at the hotel and then go shopping. We'll figure out something for you to wear."

A quick shopping trip turned into a long one, including a slight tour of the downtown area. Haylie looked at her watch and stared at Isla in shock as they were starting to run behind. They made a wild dash out of the door and headed to the studio.


End file.
